fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
...i Nicol/Nowy początek
700px|center|link=...i Nicol Mija rok od wydarzeń z poprzedniego odcinka. Nicol urodziła drugie dziecko. Izabela przez cały ten czas ignorowała Fineasza. Powraca Stephanie. Miłość Ferba do niej ożywa. Bohaterowie *Nicole Strong *Fretka Johnson *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro *Amanda Johnson *Emily Van Stomm *Izabela Van Stomm *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro *Irving Du Bois *Katie *Ferb Fletcher *Greta *Stephanie Winner *Fineasz Flynn *Buford Van Stomm *Zuzia Johnson *Pani Winner *Jeremiasz Johnson (tylko wspomniany) *Dylan Milington (tylko wspomniany) *Michael Jenkins (tylko wspomniany) Fabuła Miną rok od ostatnich wydarzeń. Nicol już urodziła. To była córeczka. Nicol dała jej imię po swojej drugiej przyjaciółce - Izabeli. Strongówna, wraz z córkami przebywała właśnie w ogródku Johnsonów. Jej dwuletnia córka - Emily, bawiła się właśnie z małą córką Fretki - Amandą. Emily bardzo przypominała swoją matkę. Była równie szczupła. Miała ładną, delikatnie opaloną twarzyczkę i brązowe oczy, w tym samym odcieniu co oczy Nicol. Oczywiście oczy Emily były większe. W jej twarzy malowały się ledwie dostrzegalne japońskie rysy. Córka odziedziczyła po ojcu najprawdopodobniej wzrost, gdyż Fretka twierdzi, że mała Emily Van Stomm jest dość wysoka jak na swój wiek. Nicol była bardzo zadowolona z tego powodu, nie chciała by jej córka była równie niska co ona. Kolor włosów małej Van Stomm również przybrał kolor brązowy, taki sam jak u Buforda. Ledwie dostrzegalne japońskie rysy upodabniały ją bardziej do białej niż do Azjatki. Dwuletnia dziewczynka była bardzo ładna i urocza, nikt nie mógł temu zaprzeczyć. Mała Amanda także odziedziczyła urodę po matce. Te same granatowe oczy, identyczne marchewkowe włosy. Dziewczynka zawsze chodziła uśmiechnięta. Latała za starszą od siebie o ponad pół roku Emilią, w którą zapatrzona była jak w obrazek. Jedyną cechą odziedziczoną po ojcu była kwadratowa twarz. Jej ciekawskie oczka bystro spoglądały na świat. Była równie urocza co mała Emily. Maleńka Izabela była jeszcze niemowlakiem. Wszyscy jednak już potrafili stwierdzić, że była bardziej podobna do ojca. Nicol twierdziła oczywiście inaczej. Izabela miała bardziej widoczne azjatyckie rysy niż Emily. Miała te same oczy co Nicol. Miała też jej kruczo czarne włosy. Aczkolwiek jej nosek był równie zadarty jak u ojca. Na jej maleńkiej twarzyczce pojawiły się piegi. I była nieco pulchniejsza od swojej siostry. Izabela Garcia-Shapiro uwielbiała swoją małą imienniczkę. Jak tylko się dowiedziała, że Nicol i Buford nazwą córkę po niej, odwiedzała ich codziennie. Nie odstępowała małej Izabeli nawet na krok. Nie chciała by stała jej się krzywda. Kiedy powierzono małej Van Stomm jej imię, Izabela poczuła jakby dziewczynka została powierzona w jej opiekę. Buford i Nicol nie bronili jej się z nią spotykać, bo wiedzieli, że ją to cieszy i w jakiś sposób, takie zajmowanie się dzieckiem pomaga jej pogodzić się ze śmiercią Michaela. Irving usiadł na ławce obok swojej dziewczyny - Katie. Ta nerwowo założyła nogę na nogę. Irving czuł, że dziewczyna nie ma ochoty rozmawiać. Najwidoczniej nie będzie to najprzyjemniejszy temat do rozmów. Irving już domyślał się jakie słowa za chwilę padną. - Irving, ja... - powiedziała i zająkała się. Nie wiedziała jak to ubrać w słowa. - Śmiało. - powiedział Irving. Chłopcy byli bardziej bezpośredni. Irving uważał, że nie ma sensu przeciągać tego co ma nieuchronnie nastąpić. - Uważam, że powinniśmy z tym skończyć. Irving przewrócił oczami, nie patrząc na nią. Dziwił się, że dziewczyny nie mogą po prostu powiedzieć „zrywam z tobą”. Tak byłoby dużo prościej. Po co się tłumaczyć? - Od dłuższego czasu coś zaczyna się walić i ty dobrze o tym wiesz. - ostatnie słowa wypowiedziała oskarżycielsko, jakby chciała winę za rozpad ich związku zwalić tylko na niego. - Tak, wiem, Katie, nie musisz się tłumaczyć. - odparł spoglądając na nią. - Skończmy to. Rozstańmy się w przyjaźni. - Czyli, nie gniewasz się, że z tobą zrywam? - dziewczyna spojrzała na niego zaskoczona. - Nie. - odparł Irving z delikatnym uśmiechem. Miał wystarczająco tyle taktu, by nie dodać „właściwie to się z tego cieszę”. Katie odetchnęła z ulgą. Irving domyślił się, że zrzuciła z serca ogromny kamień. Katie na zawsze pozostanie dla niego kimś ważnym. To dzięki niej postanowił nie wracać do czasów, w których on i Nicol się urodzili. Ale od jakiegoś czasu zaczął odnawiać swoją przyjaźń z Klarisą. Dziewczyna była pierwszą przyjazną duszą, którą poznał, jak tylko znalazł się w tych czasach, a teraz ich znajomość zaczęła rozkwitać na nowo. Ferb spacerował właśnie ze swoją dziewczyną za rękę. On i Greta przemierzali przedmieścia. Nie rozmawiali ze sobą. Rozumieli się bez słów. Ale nagle coś zmąciło ich spokój. Ferb ujrzał po drugiej stronie ulicy znajomą dziewczynę. Stephanie. Szybko odwrócił od niej wzrok. Nie chciał by Greta zauważyła, że na nią patrzył. Potem ją odwiedzi i dowie się co skłoniło ją do tak szybkiego powrotu. Fineasz wszedł na podwórko Johnsonów. Spojrzał na Izabelę. - Możemy porozmawiać, Izabelo? - spytał, nie witając się ani z Fretką, ani z Nicol. Garcia-Shapiro przewróciła oczami na dźwięk jego głosu. Przez cały rok starała się go unikać. Kiedy już się spotykali, szukała jakiejś dobrej wymówki, by z nim nie rozmawiać. - Opiekuję się Izą. - odparła, trzymając na rękach swoją imienniczkę. - Ja się nią zajmę. - wtrąciła Nicol. - To moja córka. Izabela spojrzała na nią z wyrzutem. Jednak Nicol posłała jej spojrzenie, które mówiło "idź i miej to wreszcie z głowy". Garcia-Shapiro westchnęła. Oddała dziecko matce i ruszyła za Fineaszem. Razem z nim wyszła z ogródka. Rudowłosy spojrzał na nią. - Dlaczego mnie unikasz? - To ty odpowiadasz za śmierć Michaela. - To nie prawda i ty dobrze o tym wiesz. Przestań mnie obwiniać. - To ty... - Dlaczego to robisz? Myślisz, że mi jest łatwo? Michael oddał za mnie życie, ja... Ja czuje się winny, mimo, że wszyscy wkoło starają się mnie pocieszyć. Nicol, Buford, Dylan... Co chwilę tylko: „Przestań się obwiniać. Nic złego nie zrobiłeś. To nie twoja wina. To wybór Michaela.” Nicol jeszcze dodaje, że dzięki mnie Michael zginął jak bohater i powinienem być z tego dumny. - Fineasz prychną. - Ciężko jest żyć ze świadomością, że gdyby nie ja Michael mógłby żyć. Ja... Mnie też jest ciężko, wiesz? I ja cię potrzebuję. I wiem, że ty też potrzebujesz jakiejś przyjaznej duszy, która by cię zrozumiała. To był twój chłopak. - ostatnie zdanie Fineasz wymówił z trudem. - A ja czuję się winny, bo mnie osłonił, bo przeze mnie zginął. A ty jeszcze dodajesz ognia do oliwy. Nie tylko ja sam się obwiniam, ale ty mnie też obwiniasz. Teraz, kiedy cię tak bardzo potrzebuję! - mówił Fineasz niemalże ze łzami w oczach. To już nie był ten optymistyczny dzieciak, który starał się uchwycić dzień. Zbyt wiele przeżył, miał słabe nerwy. Jego życie już nigdy miało nie być takie samo. Izabela tylko przewróciła oczami. Dla niej było jasne, że Fineasz był winny śmierci Michaela. Zjawił się na wojnie gangów i sprawił, że przez niego Michael zginął. - Zgoda. - powiedział Flynn. - Możesz mnie obwiniać. Ale przynajmniej przestań mnie ignorować. Chłopak wsadził ręce do kieszeni, odwrócił się do Izabeli i przygarbiony odszedł. Jak tylko Izabela i Nicol opuściły ogródek pojawiła się w nim siostra Jeremiasza - Zuzanna Johnson. Czternastolatka uśmiechnęła się nieco złośliwie. Jej blond loki opadały jej na wszystkie strony, co nadawało jej nieco złowieszczy wygląd. Fretka przygryzła wargi. Jej znajomość z Zuzią Johnson miała wzloty i upadki. Mała Zuzia często dokuczała Fretce, mistrzowsko ukrywając to przed Jeremiaszem, a Fretka bała się jej oddać w obawie, że to skłóci ją z Johnsonem. Jednakże teraz Fretka i Jeremiasz byli małżeństwem. To po pierwsze dawało Fretce przewagę. Po drugie... Jeremiasza teraz nie było w domu. Mogła sobie na Zuzi poużywać. Już miała powitać czternastolatkę, z szatańskim uśmiechem, jednak ta, ku jej zdziwieniu, zmieniła swój wredny uśmiech na radosny i podbiegła do Amandy, nie zwracając na Fretkę żadnej uwagi. - Moja maleńka! - wykrzyknęła, biorąc Amandę na ręce. Maleńka Johnson zaczęła się do niej śmiać i łapać ją za kudłate blond loki. Fretka stanęła jak wyryta i patrzyła na całe zajście z niedowierzaniem. - Ty, nie chcesz mi rozbić małżeństwa? - Co? - Zuzia zaśmiała się. - Jasne, że nie! Chcę być tylko chrzestną Amandy! - Chrzestną miała być moja przyjaciółka Stefa, a chrzestnym, kumpel Jeremiasza, Coltralne. Zuzia spojrzała na Fretkę wzrokiem godnym bazyliszka. Gdyby spojrzenia mogły zabijać, Fretka byłaby już trupem. - Ehm... Okej. - po chwili Fretka zdołała odzyskać głos. - Dobra, ty możesz być chrzestną, a Fineasz chrzestnym... Stefa i Coltralne mogą poczekać. Nicol wprowadziła wózek z córkami do domu. Sama oparła się wykończona o drzwi. Nie wiedziała co by zrobiła, gdyby nie pomoc Fretki z Izabelą. Zajmowanie się dziećmi, bardziej ją wykańczało niż jakiekolwiek walki, które toczyła w... swojej przeszłości, a tego świata przyszłości. Kiedy odzyskała przytomność umysłu, zauważyła, że korytarz jest jakoś ciekawie przystrojony. Na podłodze usypana była ścieżka z płatków róż. Dziewczyna zaskoczona ruszyła tą ścieżką. Dotarła do salonu, w którym była przygotowana romantyczna kolacja. Buford wystrojony w najlepszy garnitur podszedł do niej i uklęknął przed nią. „Czyżby mnie zdradził?” - pomyślała. W jej czasach, ludzie klękali przed innymi tylko wtedy kiedy byli zmuszani, lub wtedy, żeby błagać o życie. - Buford wstań. - powiedziała zirytowana. - Co ty robisz? To głupie. - Głupie? - powiedział zaskoczony. - Ja tylko chciałem powiedzieć, że masz już 17 lat. Jeszcze rok i 18... Ale ja mam już dość czekania, aż to zrobię. Dawno kupiłem ten pierścionek. - powiedział wyjmując z kieszeni małe pudełeczko. Otworzył je. W środku znajdował się mały pierścionek z bursztynem. - Wyjdziesz za mnie? - Musiałeś klęknąć, żeby mnie spytać? - spytała mistrzyni psucia romantycznej atmosfery. - No tak. - odparł Buford. - Tak się robi. - No a kiedy weźmiemy ślub? - No jak najszybciej. Jak tylko skończysz osiemnaście lat. - Dlaczego akurat osiemnaście? - Bo to taki symboliczny wiek. Czy to znaczy, że „tak”? - Co, „że tak”? - No, czy się zgadzasz? - No, jasne, że tak! - odparła Nicol, po czym dodała nieco złośliwie: - Skoro już tak klęczysz. - To cudownie! - wykrzykną Buford, wstał i ją uścisnął. - Ten entuzjazm. - skomentowała całe zajście Nicol, dziewczyna pozbawiona taktu. Ferb zadzwonił do drzwi. Otworzyła mu pani Winner. - Ah, Ferb. - powiedziała z uśmiechem. - Wejdź. Stephanie jest w swoim pokoju. Ferb grzecznie odpowiedział, po czym pobiegł na górę, bo z tego co pamiętał, tam właśnie znajdował się pokój Steph. Zapukał do drzwi. - Proszę. - usłyszał. Wszedł do środka. Blondynka właśnie rozpakowywała rzeczy. - Hej, Ferb. - przywitała się, wstając. Dopiero teraz, kiedy Ferb jej się uważnie przyjrzał, zauważył, że przytyła. Studia najwyraźniej nie wyszły jej na zdrowie. - Co cię tutaj sprowadza? - spytała osiemnastolatka. - Ciekawość. - odparł krótko. - Chciałem się tylko dowiedzieć, co cię skłoniło do tak szybkiego powrotu. Steph zarumieniła się nieco. Jednak szybko się opanowała i odparła: - Dobra powiem, bo i tak się wyda: Jestem w ciąży. Ferb zaniemówił. Nie był w stanie wykrztusić z siebie żadnego słowa. - Tak jakoś wyszło. - odparła wracając do rozpakowywania się. - Ojciec dziecka nie chciał brać za nie odpowiedzialności. Stwierdził, że nie jest gotowy. Obiecał, że będzie wysyłał mi kasę. I tyle. - powiedziała, układając swoje ubrania w szafce. Po chwili spojrzała na Ferba. - A co cię to interesuje? - Nic. - odparł, bo nie było go stać by powiedzieć coś więcej. Dziewczyna, w której zakochiwał się za każdym razem gdy tylko na nią patrzył nie była już dziewicą i była w ciąży. A on nic już nie mógł na to poradzić. Dlaczego tak późno zrozumiał swoje uczucia? Dlaczego nie pojechał za nią jak tylko wyjechała? Już za późno. - Jak nic cię to nie obchodzi, - powiedziała. - to możesz sobie iść. Ferb bez słowa opuścił jej pokój. Linki *blog *deviantart